


Slipped Through Their Fingers -- Damian Wayne

by jasnxtodd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Comics, Damian Wayne Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, damian wayne imagines - Freeform, dcu - Freeform, dick grayson x reader - Freeform, jason todd imagines - Freeform, jason todd x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasnxtodd/pseuds/jasnxtodd
Summary: You have an intuitive feeling something terrible is going to happen to Damian -- is it irrational fears or something more sinister?





	Slipped Through Their Fingers -- Damian Wayne

“Damian, can I talk to you?” You asked in a hushed tone, your small hand gripping onto Damian’s larger one that was fiddling with the material of cape by his neck. It was a nervous habit of his – you were used to the sight of him adjusting and re-adjusting his suit before heading out on a big mission. It was always very subtle though, he made sure of that. He didn’t want anyone picking up on how anxious he could get. All of it depended on the task for the night; whether there were low stakes or high stakes. With one glance, you could tell it was the latter option of the two. You were the only one who could pick apart his facade so well.

His green eyes focused in on you, already scanning across your face – calculating your eyes first, then sweeping down to your nose, then lips. You were aware of what he was doing; trying to find answers for why you were there before the reason had even left your lips.

You knew that he was an expert at reading people – especially you – when his eyes morphed from wide and curious, to concerned. “What’s wrong?” He asked, fingers tightening protectively around your hand.

“Not here,” You replied quietly, digits sliding down to his wrist, leading him away from the living room and to his bedroom. You felt his family’s eyes linger on both of your backs as you two made your way up the stairs. You had been with Damian long enough to know that each and every member of his family were the ultimate professionals at eavesdropping.

You joined him on his bed, slowly sitting next to him, letting the pair of your intertwined hands fall on your lap. “I–”, You faltered, not knowing how to start. With Damian, there was one wrong move and you’re out. He would grow impatient and leave – even if it was with the person he cared most about. 

You drew in a shaky breath, and on the exhale, you finally spoke. “I just have this gut feeling Damian. It’s like this impending sense of doom.” The intense look he was giving you was too much, so you opted to look down as you talked to him. “It feels like this empty pit in my stomach, and it hurts.” You say lowly, gritting your teeth, struggling to find the right words to explain to him, to try and make him understand. “I can’t shake the feeling, no matter how hard I try.”

You watched his thumb rub soothing motions into the back of your hand. The action should have helped, but it only made your hands tremble even more at what was to come next; you were going to lose him.

“Damian I don’t want you to go on this mission. I have a bad feeling about you going tonight and I–”

You stopped when he abruptly ripped his hand from yours, acting as if your touch had burned him. The pit in your stomach widened into an even darker abyss when you saw his expression had changed in an instant. His eyes lost their gentle touch, now looking similar to a cat – narrowed into emerald slits, now cruel and unforgiving. His jaw was clenched so hard, you could see a vein popping out, and his lips that form the rarest, most beautiful smiles had contorted into an ugly scowl.

“I’m not listening to a single word more of this nonsense (Y/N). I don’t have time for this.” He says your name in a sharp tone you’ve never heard from him before. Your name sounds new and foreign and wrong coming from his lips with the cutting edge to it. He stood, towering over you as he spoke, “You should always trust your instincts, but there’s a distinct difference between instincts and irrational fears. I can never understand why you let them get to your head, and why you worry so much about me.”

The way he held himself as he walked towards his door reminded you of the posture he only had when he was taking on the persona of Robin. You supposed it was fitting since he was walking out on you to start the night as the hero everyone in Gotham knew.

You weren’t going to give up that easily, though.

“Damian,” You pushed yourself off the bed, rushing forward until your hand once again found his, “I worry about you because I love you.”

He was only a few more steps from the door, his back still facing you, but he stopped, and you felt his finger twitch slightly. Whether it was on purpose or not, you did not know, but you took it as a sign to continue.

“Please just stay here tonight, I’m begging of you.” You pleaded, your voice cracking, the emotions now spiraling out of control and getting the best of you.

“You know I can’t do that, (Y/N),” he chastised, his head turning slightly to look at you out of the corner of his eye.

You felt the last of your patience die out, and all that was left was a fiery pain in your chest, made up of endless frustration and anger, all directed towards him and his stubbornness.

“And why not?” You demanded loudly, not caring if Bruce, or Dick, or anyone in the mansion heard anymore. Hell, you wouldn’t care if all of Gotham would be able to hear you at this point if it meant getting Damian to just listen. You laughed bitterly and mirthlessly, “I don’t think you’ll be able to save this city if you die! And Damian, that feeling is what has been eating me up from the inside out this entire day!”

Your last remark made him swing around to face you, his expression was somehow even crueler than before. His mouth twisted into a hateful snarl as he viciously spat out, “Well then I guess you’ll have to get over it before the feeling consumes you entirely because I’m sure as hell not staying here while there are people out there in danger (Y/N). They’re in real danger, not this childish delusion you’ve created in your head! I cannot be here to baby you, and nurse your wounds every time–” He cut himself short, catching himself before his voice rose any higher. 

For a second, you saw your Dami, the one not many get the chance of seeing; the one that fiercely loved you, and cared so deeply for you. His eyes had softened up a bit, the familiar glint they held when he looked at you was starting to resurface amidst the stormy sea of green. 

He took a deep breath, and spoke in a much more composed voice, “I promise you this is just your heart speaking. You can’t let fear overcome you.” Bringing your hand to his lips, he placed a gentle kiss there. “I’ll be back, just wait for me.”

And with that, much to your utmost horror, he once again cut himself loose of the death grip your hand held so dearly on his. You watched through tear-stained vision as Damian – your entire world – slipped right through your fingers, walking out the door.

The pitted feeling in your stomach that had started out minuscule this morning, had escalated into something so deeply wounding and paralyzing, you sunk to the ground, sobbing in complete despair. It felt like a piece of your heart had been torn out of your chest.

You never truly regained your composure for the rest of the night, but you managed to pull yourself up and onto the foot of Damian’s bed. There you sat, waiting for some form of life; waiting desperately for the door to swing open, waiting to see Damian’s familiar silhouette enter the dark room.

Waiting for something.

The door never opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read this! I appreciate it more than you could ever know. I just went ahead and started off my introduction with a bang and post some real angsty content. It's my first time ever posting on AO3 since I've been using tumblr as the only platform for my work up until this point. That being said, if I'm doing anything incorrectly, or if you have any friendly tips, please let me know!


End file.
